


Coffee Grains

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: pikuani Morning coffee.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Series: Drabbles Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Coffee Grains

**Author's Note:**

> To the requester, I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted! I really liked this one.  
> Enjoy xx

Annie stirred lightly when the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, a pleased hum escaping her. She really wanted to pour herself a cup of that heavenly Brazilian brew but she also desperately _needed_ to sleep in. 

She was barely lucid when she heard the door creak open minutes later, the strong smell of coffee wafting in. 

“You don’t play fair.” Annie groggily uttered, eyes still closed. 

“Morning to you too dear,” Pieck giggled softly. 

“it’s _Sunday_.” 

“And eleven in the morning.” 

“You’re mean.” 

“So mean that I brought my girlfriend a steaming hot cup of coffee along with her favorite Frittata.” 

At that, Annie scrambled into a sitting position and sure enough, Pieck was holding a tray of both of their mugs and the aforementioned loved meal of hers. 

“Gosh, I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've announced this at both Twitter and Tumblr but I decided to start taking Drabbles Prompts as a reward for all of my readers for reading and supporting my work. I'll write any pairing, any setting and any rating.  
> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
